undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Triple X
Triple X is a wrestler from the world of CAW. Triple X made his CAW debut in SWE (Silvio's Wrestling Entertainment) and is the current World Heavyweight Champion. Triple X is also currently signed to DWF, YXW, & TWE. SWE (2015-present), Debut & Feud with Rocker At Royal Rumble Triple X made his debut in the battle royal match but was eliminated by by Lula. At Elimination Chamber he competes in a fatal 4-way elimination for #1 contender for Hardcore title, he eliminated DoggyDog but was eliminated by Arrow in the final two. At WrestleMania Triple X compete in a 6 man battle royal for US title but was eliminated by Rocker, later he met Paul Heyman and he wants to be his new client and Triple X accepted. At Extreme Rules, Triple X defeat Rocker for what happened at WrestleMania. At Over the Limit Triple X defeat Jack 2D. At Payback Triple X challenge the World Heavyweight champion Joshie P, he defeats him but by DQ because Rocker returns and attacks Triple X for what happened at Extreme Rules. Triple X challenge again Joshie P for his title at the next PPV. At King of the Ring Triple X would lose to Joshie P after Rocker distract him, after his match Rocker and Triple X had a brawl. At Money in the Bank, he loses to Rocker in an inferno match. At Summerslam Triple X defeat Rocker in a #1 contender match for the world title, later he attacks Joshie P and hit him with an F5. World Heavyweight Champion At Night of Champions, Triple X defeated Joshie P for World Heavyweight Championship. At Hell in a Cell, he defeated Joshie P in a rematch. At Survivor Series Triple X would retain the title against Shadow. At No Mercy, he retains the title against Alieus and Shadow in a Triple Threat Match. Moments later Triple X would lose the World Heavyweight Championship after Silvio cashes his MITB contract. DWF (2015-present) Season 1: Intercontinental Champion & The Revolution Season 2: Injury & Royal Rumble Winner Season 3: World Heavyweight Champion TWE (2016-present) Triple X would make his debut with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment) during its inception in 2016. Triple X would compete at TWE's first CPV, Ascend to Hell, where he defeated ED Master in a Hell In A Cell Match. At the next CPV Lockout, Triple X would compete in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match and seemed like a shoo-in to win the title. Triple X would enter last where he eliminated Mart War, but XXX would end up being eliminated by Devin Sanchez. Triple X is currently set to face Shadow in a World Heavyweight Championship No.1 Contenders Match at No Mercy. YXW (2016 - 2018) Debut & Feud with The Undertaker Return & X Bullet Club; World Hardcore Champion & Depature ENA (2018 - Present) Feuds with Jackslo & Rogan Rex Losing Streak & Alliance with The Savior Championships and Accomplishments SWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x DWF: *DWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *DWF Intercontinental Champion - 2x *Season 2 Royal Rumble Winner YXW: *YXW World Hardcore Champion - 2x EWE: * EWE NXT Champion - 1x ENA: * ENA Ultimate 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with The Savior and DoggyDog CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2016) - EWE Survivor Series S03: Triple X & SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. RFT (Mario Sanchez, Arrow & AJ Reyes) * 5 Star Match (2017) - DWF Money In The Bank S03: Triple X © vs. AJ Reyes Category:CAW Category:SWE